challens_original_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Evangeline Ward
"Why do it when I can get a man to do it for me?" -- Eve's answer when Jessica asked if the woman had a single skill set other then causing chaos everywhere she went. Appearance Eve is tall, statuesque, and gorgeous and she knows it. A pair of ratty jeans and a dirty tanktop on a normal woman, looks like something out of a magazine on her. She has blonde hair that curls softly around her shoulder, framing a fragile face with cupid bow lips, bright blue eyes that seem to "stare into the soul", arched eyebrows, a little upturned nose, and high cheekbones that give her the appearance of royalty almost. Her form is... well nice to say the least. She stands at a slightly above average hight for women without being to tall and has curves to match. Her butt and hips aren't oversized (like Jo's), her waist is small, her brests aren't overly large (poor Jo) and are high enough to give her nice cleavege to use when all else fails - luckily that rarely happens. Her legs look like they're a mile long and even her feet are dainty, much like her soft hands. Personality Eve is the kind of woman other women envied, she was beautiful and loyal and patient and kind... on the surface. Beneath that lies a dark side that is very well hidden from all she knows and meets... mostly. She comes from old money and is very cunning and arrogant, with a sense of entitlement. When all is said and done, she is far more dangerous than many around her realize. For now, her ambitions is usually tempered by her upbringing, but should she ever find a reason, her enemies should take care. In many respects, Even is a classic femme fatal. She is more ambitious and power hungry than many realize and has no qualms using her feminine wiles and manipulation to her her way, though it is rare for a male to see past her innocent blue eyes and fragile face. Skills Manipulation: Few see it as a skill but it is. The kind of manipulation Eve uses is not blatent manipulation, but subtle. She would rather bat her eyes and sigh then "force" a person to do something she wishes. The best word... grifter to an extent, though few realize it as she seems so very innocent and sweet who can do no wrong. Other then that... she has few skills but people rarely realize it since she plays her part so well. Background Richard and Lauren Ward had one daughter, Evangeline Ward. The girl grew up with the knowledge that money was power, but looks drove the world as long as you paired it with a "charming" personality. Therefore the girl grew up with two objectives... learn charm and use it to get the men around her to do whatever she wanted, she didn't need help being beautiful, it came naturally. She grew up fairly normal... private teachers, the ability to do any activity she chose, and regular camping trips of course... well sort of camping trips, there was a lodge and a few other "ammenities". As she grew, she realized that getting men to fall in love with her looks was easy, it was her personality she needed to change. By the time she hit twenty, men were lining up to speak to her because she was just so sweet as well as beautiful. It worked for her, especially since it meant they fawned and she rather enjoyed fawning. When she met Ulysses Carter, she instantly decided she liked him. He was... rugged and interesting and her parents frowned heavily upon it, making it all the more... dangerous. It didn't take long for her to realize that charming him and making him like her, did not mean getting him, which rather pissed her off actually. Instead she decided that if she waited, she'd get what she wanted so she slept with him instead, locking him to her with her body until she gained his heart so to speak. Unfortunately the end of the world completely screwed her plans and he disappeared. Now she runs around with a band of men... and a few women, who were looking for some kind of group to help keep them safe, personally she just wants them to keep her alive, but she was careful to make sure they all knew she was willing to help any of them if they needed her... it worked well and they all adored her. Relationships Relations: Her entire family is deceased and she honestly doesn't care. Ulysses Carter: The man she wants to possess... so to speak. Trivia She's manipulative and comes from a rich family, though her "money really doesn't matter" to her... supposedly. Her eyes... greatest weapon she has and she knows it. Gallery 1383258_700244510004412_1142160029_n.jpg|Eve's perfect blue eyes vintage_sky_by_emilysoto-d52qibc.jpg|A picture an ex took when she was trying out the blonder look 1382124_390867584374719_826106285_n.jpg|A picture another ex took when she was trying darker hair 1235080_390937464367731_1398310764_n.jpg|A photo shoot... she knows portrait-beauty-blonde-woman-hd.jpg|Another photo shoot when she was blonder. 36534_389945661133578_195096027_n.jpg|One of her more... racy photo shoots.